Y Ddraig Goch
by Rovarandom
Summary: Il y a de cela plusieurs siècles, en Grande-Bretagne, Angleterre et Pays de Galles observaient deux dragons se battre dans le ciel...


**Disclaimer :** Cymru Kirkland est un OC (enfin je crois), le Dragon Rouge appartient au Pays de Galles bien entendu, ah ah ! Quant à Arthur, il est la propriété d'Himaruya-san.

 **Notes :** Ce court OS vient d'une légende Galloise et/ou Arthurienne (j'ai vu les deux sur internet donc je mets les deux). Pour plus d'informations, je pense que vous trouverez facilement sur Google. Je l'ai adaptée à la sauce Hetalienne et certains détails varient selon l'endroit où l'histoire est racontée donc je ne pense pas avoir fait (trop) de bêtises.

J'avais, de plus, envie d'écrire sur les Kirkland. Alister et Elwyn n'apparaissent que brièvement, mais ils sont là quand même ! o/

Je dédie cet OS à la génialissime **Uranee** que j'aime très fort beaucoup ! J'espère que tu l'apprécieras !

Bonne lecture à vous en tout cas !

 **Personnages :** Arthur Kirkland/Angleterre | Cymru Kirkland/Pays de Galles | Elliott/Dragon rouge | Dragon blanc anglais de la légende | Alister Kirkland/Écosse | Elwyn Kirkland/Irlande

* * *

 **Y Ddraig Goch**

Cymru et son jeune frère, Arthur, ouvrirent de grands yeux en voyant les deux dragons s'élever dans le ciel.

Cela faisait des années qu'Angleterre et Pays de Galles étaient réunis par l'annexion du dernier. Le Gallois n'appréciait guère ce statut et le montrait dès qu'il le pouvait à son cadet. Cependant, par la force des choses, ils étaient forcés d'être très souvent ensemble. Ils vivaient dans le même château, et l'aîné avait reçu l'ordre de s'occuper de son cadet. Arthur était jeune, il n'avait qu'une dizaine d'années d'âge physique, là où Cymru en avait déjà dix-sept.

Ils voyaient tous les deux le spectacle que certains humains à l'esprit fermé ne pouvaient voir.

Vortigern, le roi de Bretagne, s'était allié avec les Germains contre les Brittons puis s'était enfui au Pays de Galles après avoir été destitué. Là-bas, dans la peur constante d'Uther Pendragon, il avait voulu construire un fort sur une colline.

Seulement, les murs tombaient sans cesse. Myrdinn, grand ami de Cymru Kirkland, avait fini par avertir le roi déchu que deux dragons qui se battaient dans des temps plus anciens étaient endormis sous la colline.

Vortigern avait ordonné à ses ouvriers de déloger les deux animaux pour qu'il puisse continuer ses constructions en paix. Cymru n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à se rendre à cet endroit lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle.

Son dragon, Elliott, avait disparu il y avait longtemps de cela et il le cherchait sans cesse. Elliott était son meilleur ami, le dragon qu'il avait élevé et avec qui il avait grandi. Il était son protecteur, son meilleur ami… presque son frère.

Arthur avait suivi, puisque son aîné avait l'obligation de garder un œil sur lui. Cela n'avait pas ravi le brun mais c'était ainsi.

Les travaux avaient duré des jours et des jours, sous les yeux d'émeraude des deux nations pour qui le temps ne signifiait rien.

Les ouvriers avaient fini par atteindre le bassin où les deux dragons étaient endormis. Cymru avait sauté sur ses pieds en apercevant le dragon rouge. C'était Elliott, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

-Cymru… l'avait appelé Arthur.

Le Gallois avait tourné sa tête vers lui.

-Je reconnais le dragon blanc… il est mauvais…

Arthur lui avait expliqué que contrairement au dragon gallois, celui-ci était agressif et attaquait ses congénères comme les humains. Il lui raconta aussi qu'il avait entendu dire, il y avait longtemps, que deux dragons s'étaient battus puis avaient disparu.

Il s'agissait sans nul doute de ces deux-là.

Cymru serra les poings. Son dragon était le plus fort. S'ils devaient se battre encore, il gagnerait, c'était une certitude.

Au moment-même où le bassin où les deux créatures mythiques étaient endormies fut découvert, les deux frémirent.

Les ailes se déployèrent et bien vite, les deux dragons étaient dans le ciel.

-E-Elliott ! Reviens ! cria Cymru. Reviens !

L'oeil du dragon se posa sur son ami et s'adoucit. Il découvrit ses crocs en un sourire de dragon, qui ne dura pas bien longtemps quand le dragon blanc lui fonça dessus.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Cymru attrapa la main de son petit frère et la serra. Très fort. Ce-dernier ne dit rien mais sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Son aîné n'avait plus eu de geste comme cela envers lui depuis que leur mère avait disparu.

Le combat dura un moment, Arthur et Cymru ne bougeaient pas, immobiles sur la colline, les yeux fixés vers le ciel. Le dragon blanc avait beau être anglais, le plus jeune des frères ne s'entendait pas avec lui et il espérait que le rouge allait gagner.

Les crocs luisaient, les ailes battaient férocement. Il était difficile de savoir lequel avait l'avantage, car si les blessures se voyaient facilement sur les flancs immaculés, de même que le sang gouttant sur les babines de l'un, Elliott avait une couleur trop proche de celle du sang.

Cependant, ils purent remarquer le dragon Gallois faiblir, et la main de Cymru se crispa dans celle d'Arthur.

Les flammes remplacèrent vite les crocs et la ville fut vite en flammes à cause du combat de titans qui s'offrait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Alors qu'Elliott semblait reprendre l'avantage, le dragon blanc le saisit entre ses griffes et le mordit méchamment au cou. Il cracha une flamme féroce, et d'un coup de queue, l'envoya violemment au fond du bassin duquel ils venaient tous les deux.

Un grondement de douleur parvint de ce-dernier, les ailes du dragon rouge se replièrent sur lui, et il ne bougea plus.

Cymru poussa un cri déchirant et, sans se soucier de la profondeur du trou et des risques qu'il y avait à cause de l'autre dragon, toujours dans le ciel, il se précipita vers son ami.

Arthur vit le blanc se ruer sur son frère, et lança un sort avec toute la force dont il était capable pour repousser la créature. Ce dernier tomba lourdement contre un rocher. Le sort ajouté au blessure l'immobilisa définitivement. Arthur déglutit et se précipita au bord du gigantesque trou.

Cymru pleurait, en contrebas, tout en caressant tendrement la tête écailleuse de son dragon aux yeux fermés.

-Je t'en prie… ne me laisse pas… chuchota le Gallois. S'il te plaît… j'ai besoin de toi… de te voir… je veux continuer à voler avec toi… Elliott, ne m'abandonne pas…

Le brun resta prostré durant des jours et des jours contre le corps de toute évidence sans vie de l'animal.

Les gens de la forteresse voulant l'y déloger se heurtèrent à un sort de protection si puissant que Myrdinn en personne ne put l'ôter. Arthur resta assis au bord du trou autant de temps que son frère resta à l'intérieur.

Le dragon blanc ayant succombé à ses blessures, on avait ôté son corps du rocher depuis un bon moment.

Lorsque les troupes d'Uther Pendragon arrivèrent jusqu'au fort de Vortigern pour l'incendier ainsi que le roi déchu qui y logeait, un miracle, aux yeux d'Arthur, survint.

Une aile rouge sombre remua, comme parcourue d'un frisson.

Lentement, Elliott se remit à bouger. Au bout de deux heures, il fut capable de déployer ses ailes pour s'envoler, le corps endormi du brun dans une patte. Il se posa majestueusement près d'Arthur et plia l'encolure.

-Monte sur mon dos, jeune homme. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

Arthur s'exécuta sans mot dire. Elliott s'envola haut dans le ciel et leur voyage dura longtemps. Un voyage dont Arthur profita pour avoir la réponse aux questions qui tournoyaient dans sa tête.

-M-mon frère est…

-Il va bien, répondit doucement le dragon. Il… il a passé plusieurs jours à me transmettre toute son énergie magique. Et la moitié de sa force vitale… son corps a besoin de repos.

La douceur et la tendresse dans la voix grave du dragon toucha Arthur. Son frère et Elliott étaient vraiment extrêmement liés…

-Pourquoi ce dragon était-il… ainsi ? questionna la jeune nation.

-Ce dragon a envahi la Grande-Bretagne il y a bien longtemps. Il a libéré beaucoup d'esprits maléfiques sur vos terres, vous aviez dû le sentir, c'était il y a un siècle. Je me suis opposé à lui, à cette époque, pour qu'il ne fasse pas mourir tout le peuple magique, et à terme, les humains. Nous nous sommes battus longtemps, très longtemps… jusqu'à ce qu'un enchanteur ne nous lance un sort pour nous endormir dans la fosse que tu as vu tout à l'heure, un long moment après le début de notre bataille.

-Et… est-il mort à présent ?

-C'est fort probable… ou alors peut-être est-il encore en vie. Si c'est le cas, ton sort l'a cependant privé de ses pouvoirs obscurs. Il restera agressif, mais ne pourra plus faire de mal magique. Et lorsque les humains cesseront de croire en nous, il sera impuissant.

Arthur resta silencieux, contre le dos écailleux de l'animal, puis regarda Cymru, en contrebas, recroquevillé dans la patte d'Elliott.

-Est-ce que Cymru me pardonnera un jour de l'avoir envahi ? souffla le blond.

-Un jour… peut-être… lui répondit le dragon. Mais pour cela, Arthur, tu vas devoir attendre très très longtemps…

* * *

 _ **Royaume-Uni, 2015.**_

-Il y a un dragon qui bloque le couloir, et j'ai deux packs de bières à poser au frigo ! protesta Arthur.

Bien vite, l'Anglais fut délesté de son poids. Au mot magique « bières », le Gallois avait rappliqué immédiatement.

-Merci pour les bières petit frère ! sourit-il, moqueur.

-Que… elles étaient pour MOI ! s'exclama le blond avec colère.

-Tu bois déjà bien assez comme ça, ricana Alister.

-Je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir par un Écossais imbibé de whisky !

-Quoi ? Quelqu'un a ramené du whisky ?

La tête rousse d'Elwyn, représentation de l'Irlande, venait de passer par la porte de la cuisine, et Arthur soupira. Ses aînés ne changeraient jamais… même s'ils avaient enfin fini par se réconcilier, après des siècles et des siècles de dispute et de haine.

L'Anglais se pencha sur le dragon rouge, étalé de tout son long dans le grand couloir. Il posa sa tête sur la tête écailleuse et la gratta. Un ronronnement sourd se fit bien vite entendre et Arthur sourit.

Cymru rappliqua la seconde d'après pour caler son dos contre Elliott, une bière à la main.

-Quoi ? ricana Arthur. Tu veux que je te gratte la tête à toi aussi ?

-Qui sait… sourit espièglement le Gallois en portant la bouteille à ses lèvres.

Là où un dragon rouge ronronnait comme un chat démesuré, il y avait forcément un Gallois aux yeux d'émeraude. Les deux étaient devenus plus qu'inséparables à travers les siècles, à tel point qu'il avait ordonné à ce que la résidence des frères Britanniques comporte de larges pièces et couloirs pour qu'Elliott puisse circuler librement.

Arthur se rappelait toujours du jour où il avait assisté à l'affrontement du dragon Gallois avec le dragon blanc.

Ce dernier était, lui aussi, toujours en vie. Il vivait dans une caverne anglaise reculée et n'en sortait jamais. Arthur avait essayé d'aller le voir et il avait senti le roussi pendant quelques jours.

Ils étaient les deux derniers dragons de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande, mais seul Elliott était leur protecteur, leur ami, et l'emblème de son humain à lui : Cymru Kirkland, le représentant du Pays de Galles.

-Eh, attrape !

Arthur releva la tête et attrapa adroitement la bière que le brun venait de lui lancer. Il tapota le carrelage à côté de lui, et, un peu hésitant, Arthur alla s'installer sur le sol, contre le flanc du dragon rouge.

-Ça va, je ne vous dérange pas trop, grogna l'animal mythique avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

Cymru gratta son flanc en souriant, et le dragon se tut, ronronnant avec plus de force qu'auparavant.

-Espèce de dragon ronronneur, va, s'amusa le brun. Mon Dragon Rouge rien qu'à moi !

* * *

C'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette lecture !

Pour quelques petites informations : **Myrdinn** est le nom Gallois de Merlin l'Enchanteur **Y Ddraig Goch** est le nom du drapeau gallois et veut dire « Le Dragon Rouge » Vortigern est un roi qui a vraiment existé, et il s'est vraiment allié aux Germains contre les Brittons. Il s'est réellement réfugié au Pays de Galles, et selon là légende il y aurait donc rencontré Merlin.

Cet OS est donc un mélange d'événements réels et de légende. J'espère qu'il vous aura tout de même plu !

À la prochaine, merci de m'avoir lue !


End file.
